


Per un pugno di gattini

by vannagio



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Girl In Question, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Cosa ti porta qui, vampiro?».<br/>Il demone Scrubs, o demonessa (con gli Scrubs non si era mai sicuri), lo fissava da dietro il bancone del suo negozio con la stessa indifferenza e lo stesso disprezzo che si rivolgono a uno scarto inutilizzabile. Dove per scarto non si intendeva brutto ceffo o individuo pericoloso o rifiuto della società, no signore. Si intendeva precisamente scarto. La pelle dei vampiri bruciava al sole, perciò i demoni Scrubs non sapevano cosa cazzo farsene. Il che, per Spike, era un’ottima cosa: per una fottutissima volta non sarebbe stato costretto a vender cara la pelle, letteralmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per un pugno di gattini

  
  
  
_Giugno, 2006_

  
«Cosa ti porta qui, vampiro?».  
Il demone Scrubs, o demonessa (con gli Scrubs non si era mai sicuri), lo fissava da dietro il bancone del suo negozio con la stessa indifferenza e lo stesso disprezzo che si rivolgono a uno scarto inutilizzabile. Dove per _scarto_ non si intendeva _brutto ceffo_ o _individuo pericoloso_ o _rifiuto della società_ , no signore. Si intendeva precisamente scarto. La pelle dei vampiri bruciava al sole, perciò i demoni Scrubs non sapevano cosa cazzo farsene. Il che, per Spike, era un’ottima cosa: per una fottutissima volta non sarebbe stato costretto a vender cara la pelle, _letteralmente_.  
«L’insegna del tuo negozio dice “Conceria”». Spike poggiò sul bancone il sacco nero di plastica che si era portato dietro. «E qui dentro c’è una giacca di pelle che ha bisogno del tuo intervento. Trai le tue conclusioni, demone».  
«Demonessa, prego».  
«Scusa, bellezza. Quei bei baffoni neri sotto il tuo naso mi hanno tratto in inganno».  
«Non otterrai uno sconto adulandomi, vampiro». Ciononostante, difficile a credersi, dalla bocca larga e sdentata del…la demonessa fuoriuscì un suono che assomigliava tantissimo al ridacchiare vergognoso di un’adolescente. E che Spike fosse dannato (cioè, che fosse dannato _di nuovo_ ), se quello che vedeva sulle sue guance non era rossore. Sempre che si potessero considerare guance quegli ammassi di lardo cascante ai lati del naso. «Chiamami Signora Scrubs, è il nome che uso con gli umani».  
Spike inarcò un sopracciglio. «Fantasioso».  
La Signora Scrubs non replicò (forse non aveva colto il sarcasmo, forse pensava che il suo nome-con-gli-umani fosse veramente fantasioso), prese il sacco nero di Spike e si diresse verso il retrobottega, inciampando sui brandelli di pelle sparsi su tutto il pavimento. Il culone immenso ondeggiava a destra e sinistra come una portaerei a ogni passo strascicato.  
«Quell’inutile sacco di pelle poltrisce da mattina a sera! FACCIA DI CAVALLO, DOVE SEI? Quando ti deciderai a fare il lavoro per il quale ti pago?». Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Spike. «Che diavolo fai lì come un mobile impellicciato? Vieni, no?».  
Spike fece spallucce, aveva seguito femmine ben più repellenti, e le fu subito alle calcagna. Contemporaneamente un’umana alta un metro-e-un-troll-da-giardino sfrecciò fuori dal retrobottega con scopa e paletta al seguito. Le sue orecchie da vampiro fecero appena in tempo a captare un “Fottuta vecchia, se solo non avessi bisogno dello stipendio, ti ficcherei questa scopa su per il culo” digrignato tra i denti. Fortunatamente per lei l’udito dei demoni Scrubs non era altrettanto fine.  
Intanto la Signora Scrubs aveva poggiato il sacco nero sul tavolo da lavoro e si stava lavando meticolosamente le mani in un piccolo lavandino. Lo sfregamento dei palmi aveva trasformato il sapone in una densa schiuma bianchiccia. Profumava alle mandorle e la fragranza era così intensa e stucchevole che per poco Spike non vomitò il sangue di maiale che aveva bevuto ore prima.  
«L’igiene prima di tutto. La sporcizia rovina la pelle e ottunde le dita», borbottava la Signora Scrubs tra sé e sé.  
La mania di lavarsi le mani prima di cominciare a scuoiare la gente era il motivo per cui la sua razza veniva chiamata Scrubs. Spike diede una rapida occhiata al retrobottega, che in realtà assomigliava più a un grosso magazzino, e camuffò un “Che porcile!” con un colpo di tosse. E lui aveva vissuto per anni in una cripta! Se l’ossessione per la pulizia degli Scrubs fosse stata applicata anche al resto, oltre che alle mani, sarebbe stata una gran cosa.  
C’erano pelli gocciolanti che pendevano dal tetto come panni stesi ad asciugare, di ogni forma, colore e disegno. Spike riconobbe perfino la tipica tonalità di verde dei Deathwok. _Speriamo non si tratti di Lorne_ , pensò. Era parecchio tempo che non aveva notizie di quella specie di usignolo verde col cuore nel culo. Tutti intorno vi erano vasche colme di acqua salata e acido muriatico, a giudicare dall’odore, in cui erano state immerse altre pelli. Il pavimento, invece, era ricoperto da resti organici non meglio identificati sui quali perfino un vampiro dallo stomaco di ferro come lui preferì non indagare ulteriormente.  
«Questa pelle è stata massacrata, violentata e uccisa. Sei un macellaio, vampiro».  
Spike ghignò. «Preferisco Sanguinario, grazie». La Signora Scrubs aveva estratto lo spolverino nero dal sacco e lo stava esaminando centimetro per centimetro con un’enorme lente di ingrandimento. Non che fosse necessaria una lente per vedere i grossi buchi dai margini bruciacchiati. «E poi non è stata colpa mia. Ma di una bomba e dell’idiota che si era perso la testa».  
«Dite tutti così, ma la pelle non mente». Sulla bocca della Signora Scrubs si aprì un sorriso orribile, che le tagliò la faccia in due e che mise in mostra gengive rosse, senza denti: l’espressione di una bambina, una bambina moooooolto brutta e vecchia, che ha appena trovato il suo gusto preferito di caramella mou nel sacchetto. «Ti costerà caro, vampiro».  
«Quanto?».  
Quando lei alzò una mano, Spike notò su ogni dito una specie di ventosa.  
«Tre?».  
«No, trenta. Trenta gattini».  
«COSA? Tu sei pazza, vecchia!».  
«Non sono vecchia, ho appena trecento anni!».  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo di quanti anni hai, va bene? È una prerogativa di voi Scrubs newyorkesi cercare di fottere il prossimo? Quelli di Los Angeles sono molto più economici. Sul serio, faresti prima a scuoiarmi vivo».  
«Non tentarmi e ringrazia che con la tua pelle termolabile non ci guadagnerei nemmeno la coda, di un gattino. Torna pure a Los Angeles. Non troverai nessuno in grado di sistemare questo ammasso di pelle bruciacchiata. Solo io posso. E adesso…». La Signora Scrubs aprì la bocca e il suo collo si gonfiò come quello di un rospo. «FACCIA DI CAVALLO, ACCOMPAGNA QUESTO SIGNORE ALLA PORTA!».  
Da chissà dove arrivò la risposta. «MI PAGHI PER PULIRE, NON PER FARE LA BUTTAFUORI!».  
Spike diede uno spintone alla demonessa, che perse l’equilibrio e cadde seduta sul pavimento con un tonfo di grasso flaccido che ballonzola, in mezzo ai residui di pelle e carne essiccati.  
«Come osi? Le donne non si dovrebbero toccare nemmeno come un fiore».  
«Chi sostiene questo non ha mai incontrato una Cacciatrice. Non scomodare il tuo grosso culo, l’uscita me la trovo da solo».  
Spike si caricò sulla spalla il sacco nero nel quale aveva ricacciato la giacca e guadagnò l’uscita in poche rapide falcate. Una volta fuori, lasciò cadere il sacco sul marciapiede, si appoggiò al lampione e si accese una sigaretta. Inspirò il fumo a lungo, sentendolo scendere lento, denso e caldo nei polmoni, e guardò in alto, verso i grattacieli.   
«Me ne dai una?».  
Spike non distolse lo sguardo.   
«Tu non fumi, Faccia Di Cavallo, ed è meglio se non cominci ora».  
«Primo, come cazzo fai a sapere che non fumo? Secondo, ne ho voglia, va bene? Mi sono appena licenziata e sono senza lavoro, _di nuovo_. Se non trovo subito qualcos’altro, Mr Geld mi caccia dall’appartamento. Terzo, chiamami un’altra volta Faccia Di Cavallo e giuro che te la spengo sulla fronte, la cazzo di sigaretta. Quarto, non accetto consigli salutisti dal Billy Idol dei poveri».  
Finalmente Spike abbassò lo sguardo. Dovette abbassarlo molto, cazzo se era bassa Faccia Di Cavallo.   
«Te lo ha detto mai nessuno che sei tanto acida quanto bassa?».  
«Me la dai questa sigaretta, sì o no?».  
Pugni puntellati sui fianchi ed espressione minacciosa. Sicuramente non sapeva di aver a che fare con un vampiro, né di aver lavorato per un…a demonessa.  
«No, ma posso offrirti da bere».  
Lei parve pensarci un attimo, come per vagliare le possibili conseguenze. Poi scosse la testa.  
«Sei troppo biondo per me, Capitan Perossido».  
«Ah ah ah, questa non l’avevo mai sentita. Fossi in te non farei tanto la spiritosa, i tuoi capelli non sono certo messi meglio».  
Faccia Di Cavallo fece per aggiustarsi la coda scompigliata, poi sussultò e si fermò a metà del movimento. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno, forse nel tentativo di darsi un tono e di non farsi cogliere in fallo un'altra volta.  
«Potresti consigliarmi la tua parrucchiera».  
«Accomodati. Si chiama Tula e vive a Detroit».  
Faccia Di Cavallo sbuffò e roteò gli occhi, ma non aggiunse altro. Spike buttò a terra la sigaretta, ormai ridotta a un mozzicone, e la spense con il tacco degli anfibi. Lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi al sacco nero che giaceva sul marciapiede ammosciato su se stesso, indeciso sul da farsi. Doveva trovare un modo per rimediare trenta gattini o poteva dire addio al suo amato spolverino.   
«Quasi quasi sto riconsiderando il tuo invito a bere», stava blaterando Faccia Di Cavallo. «Più penso alla mia situazione economica più mi viene voglia di ubriacarmi. Chi la sente mia madre, adesso? D’altro canto, siamo a New York, La Grande Mela, quanto può essere difficile trovare un lavoro migliore di quello che consiste nel pulire i pavimenti per una vecchia grassona con i baffi e l’ossessione per i gattini? Che diavolo se ne fa, poi? A me piacciono, per carità, ma non credo proprio che lei li tenga in quel vecchio casermone per compagnia».  
Spike sgranò gli occhi. «Tu sai dove la vecchia tiene i suoi gattini?».  
Faccia Di Cavallo aggrottò la fronte. «Be’, sì… Ehi! Giù le mani!».  
Spike l’aveva afferrata per le spalle e strattonata un paio di volte.   
«Sapresti dirmi dove sono?».  
«Ma cos’è questa fissa per i gattini, eh?».  
_Decisamente_ Faccia Di Cavallo non aveva idea con chi avesse a che fare.  
«Rispondi alla mia domanda: puoi darmi l’indirizzo, sì o no?».  
«Sì, sì. Una volta ho origliato una telefonata e ho sentito che ne parlava con qualcuno, ma per sbaglio, eh? Non era mia intenzione, stavo solo…». All’improvviso una luce maliziosa si accese negli occhi di Faccia Di Cavallo. «Senti un po’. Se io ti do questo indirizzo, cosa ottengo in cambio, uhm?».  
Spike avrebbe scommesso il suo accendino che Faccia Di Cavallo non stava pensando ai gattini.

  
Quando, ore più tardi, Spike rientrò a passi baldanzosi nel negozio della Signora Scrubs, lei arrivò dal retrobottega di corsa (pieghe di lardo che le pendevano dal corpo permettendo, ovvio) e trafelata. Lo guardò ancora una volta come se fosse uno scarto di pelle da gettare nell’inceneritore per i rifiuti organici e sputò.  
«Cosa ci fai _TU_ qui?».  
Spike fece spallucce e sorrise. «Ho trovato i _tuoi_ gattini».  
Lei inarcò un sopracciglio (o almeno un folto ciuffo di peli sulla fronte che sembrava un sopracciglio) con aria evidentemente scettica e un barlume di avidità che scintillava negli occhi.  
«Trenta come eravamo d’accordo?».  
Il sorriso di Spike si allargò. Mise in mostra più denti possibile, fin quando i canini non si allungarono e la faccia del demone non comparve sul suo volto.   
«No, bellezza. Di più. Tutti. Tutti i _tuoi_ gattini».   
Lei rimase in silenzio solo qualche istante, poi la comprensione le illividì il viso flaccido.  
«COSA?! Ma, ma… come hai fatto a trovarli?».  
Spike si picchiettò la punta del naso.  
«I contanti sono come il letame: se lo spargi in giro fa bene, ma se ne fai un mucchio in un posto solo, puzza. Nel caso in questione, di piscio e lettiera per gatti».  
«Avevo messo un demone M'Fashnik a guardia del nascondiglio!».  
Spike prese il pacchetto delle cicche e l’accendino dalla tasca dei jeans. Accese la sigaretta con calma, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario, inspirò una lunga boccata di fumo, densa, calda e con un retrogusto dolce, dolcissimo, di vittoria. Poi finalmente parlò, con la sigaretta incuneata tra le labbra che saltellava ad ogni sillaba.   
«Intendi _quel_ demone M’Fashnick?». E si spostò di lato per indicare una specie di fagottone alto due metri, avvolto in un vecchio tappeto tarlato, appoggiato allo stipite della porta d’ingresso. «Era un tipo tosto, devo dargliene atto, qualche ammaccatura me l’ha lasciata». Le lanciò contro il sacco nero con lo spolverino. Lei, troppo sconvolta per reagire, lo prese a volo di riflesso. «Ma lo hai detto anche tu, prima, no? Sono un macellaio. Quindi ascolta bene, bellezza. Se non vuoi che quei gattini paffutelli e battuffolosi diventino dei gattini morti senza alcun valore, è meglio che ti occupi della mia giacca».  
La Signora Scrubs rispose con una serie di imprecazioni nella sua lingua madre. Spike afferrò solo qualche parola, ma fu sufficiente per capire il succo del discorso.  
«Ehi, pulisciti la bocca quando parli di mia madre! E niente scherzi, mi raccomando. Non serve ricordarti che se succede qualcosa a me, o alla mia giacca, non rivedrai mai più quei cosini dalle zampette felpate, vero?».  
Si spostarono nel retrobottega.   
Dopo essersi lavata le mani, la Signora Scrubs cominciò subito ad applicare sullo spolverino le ventose che aveva al posto dei polpastrelli. Sotto quel tocco delicato e umido, la pelle bruciacchiata tornò poco a poco viva e lucida. Ad uno ad uno i buchi cominciarono a rimarginarsi come ferite, _esattamente_ come ferite: dapprima sanguinarono, poi il sangue si coagulò e formò una crosta, alla fine non rimase altro che piccole cicatrici, segni leggermente più grigi e opachi disseminati sulla pelle nera e lucida. Una giacca di pelle con le cicatrici. A Spike l’idea non dispiaceva, anche lui aveva tante cicatrici disseminate sul corpo. _E le cicatrici alle ragazze piacciono un sacco_. Con un sorriso sfavillante saltò sopra una pila di pelli conciate, si sdraiò con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e sospirò soddisfatto, in attesa di ricongiungersi con la sua vecchia compagna di battaglia.  
«Fai in fretta, bellezza, il tempo è gattini!».

  
Un _din-dlon_ stridulo e al tempo stesso gracchiante salutò l’ingresso di Spike nel diner _Cosce Di Rane_. Lo spolverino con le cicatrici gli svolazzava allegro intorno alle gambe. Faccia di Cavallo alzò lo sguardo dal taccuino sul quale stava segnando l’ordinazione di un cliente, lo vide e sorrise.  
«Bella giacca, ti dona molto, fa molto bad boy».  
Spike sogghignò, mentre prendeva posto al primo tavolo libero. «Lo so, alle ragazze piace».  
«Non a tutte, per fortuna. Pronto per ordinare?».  
«Sono nato pronto. Hotdog, niente ketchup, tante cipolle e mostarda come se piovesse. Anche se non sarà mai buono come quello di Todd. Ah, cipolle a parte, quelle fritte a forma di fiore. Le avete, vero?».  
Faccia Di Cavallo, grembiule allacciato intorno alla vita e retina sui capelli, scarabocchiò velocemente l’ordinazione sul suo taccuino da cameriera.  
«Sì, sì e… Todd?».  
«Il chioschetto degli hot-dog, fra la 34a Strada e la 7a Avenue. Di’ che ti manda Spike».  
Lei lo guardò malissimo.   
«E se faccio il tuo nome, non mi ritroverò con un Todd Incazzato Nero e una lista chilometrica di conti da saldare, vero?».  
«Ehi, da dove viene tutta questa diffidenza?». Spike amicò. «Però, forse, solo per stare tranquilli… di’ che ti manda William. È meglio».   
«Chi diavolo è William?».  
«Ecco, appunto». Spike sorrise, si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia ed estrasse il pacchetto di sigarette dal taschino. «Allora? Lo zio Spike è stato ai patti. Come va col nuovo lavoro? Soddisfatta?».  
«Qui non si fuma». Faccia Di Cavallo gli sfilò la sigaretta dalla bocca prima che lui potesse accenderla e la schiacciò contro il linoleum del tavolo. «Quanto ai patti… questo posto è una bettola, il proprietario ha una strana malattia alla pelle, spero vivamente che non sia contagiosa, e giuro di aver visto un tentacolo uscire dalla friggitrice, un tentacolo giallo e vivo». Certo che era vivo, in un ristorante gestito da demoni anfibi cos’altro ci si poteva aspettare? Non era necessario, però, che Faccia Di Cavallo venisse a conoscenza di certi particolari. «Ma almeno qui non cercano di pagarmi con i gattini. Con lo stipendio ci copro l’affitto e Mr Geld è più felice. E se il mio padrone di casa è più felice, anche io sono più felice».  
«Ed io sono felice che tu sia felice, Faccia Di Cavallo».  
Spike si guadagnò un colpo di taccuino sulla testa.  
«Quante cazzo di volte devo dirtelo? MI CHIAMO JADE!».

  
_Giugno, 2013_

  
Todd porse a Jade e Bruce i due hotdog: ketchup e maionese per lui; niente ketchup, tante cipolle e mostarda come se piovesse per lei. Jade non fu in grado di resistere a un profumo tanto invitante, così diede subito un morso al panino mugolando di gioia. Bruce sorrise e scosse la testa, mentre pagava gli hotdog.  
«Non mi hai mai raccontato come hai trovato questo chioschetto» le chiese.  
Jade si pulì il mento sporco di mostarda con una salvietta e fece spallucce. «Mi è stato consigliato diversi anni fa da un tizio ossigenato che non ho più rivisto. Chissà che fine ha fatto!». Si rivolse a Todd. «Scusa, Todd, posso avere un altro po’ di mostarda?».  
«Che tizio?» insistette Bruce.  
«Mi pare si chiamasse Spike». Uno schizzo di mostarda la colpì proprio in mezzo alla fronte, come un colpo di pistola. «Todd, sta attento!».  
Todd la fissava con le pupille iniettate di sangue e la bava alla bocca. «Per caso hai detto _Spike_?».  
Sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Bruce, Jade deglutì a vuoto. _Oh, merda!_

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot si svolge alcuni anni dopo i fatti narrati nell’ultima puntata della quinta stagione di Angel, "Not Fade Away", e non tiene conto di tutto quello che succede nei fumetti (non li ho mai letti e sinceramente non so se ne ho il coraggio). Perché Spike si trova a New York? Boh? Nostalgia? Cacchi suoi? È un vampiro ribelle, non deve render conto a nessuno.  
> Nella puntata 5x20 "The Girl In Question" il leggendario spolverino nero di Spike viene ridotto a uno straccio bruciacchiato a causa di un’esplosione e prontamente sostituito da un nuovo spolverino praticamente identico a quello vecchio. Non ho mai digerito questa sostituzione, così ho immaginato un modo per far riavere a Spike l’inseparabile spolverino originario.  
> Con il termine inglese "scrub", tra le altre cose, si intende la pratica chirurgica di lavarsi le mani prima di un intervento. Da qui il nome per il demone di mia invenzione.  
> Tula, la parrucchiera di Detroit, è un personaggio di ReaderNotViewer che amo moltissimo. Se volete sapere come è arrivata a Detroit, leggete la meravigliosa ff [Gli ultimi giorni di Sunnydale](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=54433).  
> L’uso dei gattini come moneta di scambio nel mondo demoniaco è assolutamente canon nel Buffyverse (ricordate le puntate 6x05 "Life Serial" e 6x08 "Tabula Rasa?"). È un’idea così demenziale che l’ho amata fin da subito.  
> Credo di aver detto tutto. Spero di non aver cannato troppo la caratterizzazione di Spike, se sì, chiedo venia, è il primissimo tentativo.  
> Come sempre, un grazie speciale a tutti gli utenti che seguono le mie storie.  
> A presto, vannagio


End file.
